


Waiting To Be Consumed By You

by oneforyourfire



Series: *Miracles in December* [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforyourfire/pseuds/oneforyourfire
Summary: title from fiona apple's "the first taste"warnings for: thigh fucking, mouth fucking, (now broken) ot3 in love





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from fiona apple's "the first taste"
> 
> warnings for: thigh fucking, mouth fucking, (now broken) ot3 in love

The night air is sticky with summer, messy and too-warm, and Sehun is sticky and messy and too-warm, too, shifting restlessly between slumber and wakefulness in the thick air. But the rustle of sheets, a soft wet sound, a breathy moan—Tao’s, he registers sleepily, Tao can never be quiet even with a tongue in his mouth, always loses himself in Joonmyun’s every touch—filters through the thick air, rousing him fully, and Sehun rolls over in the darkness to see what he can, realization coming with a heavy, hot pulse in his gut.

And cast golden in the streetlight’s glow, Tao and Joonmyun are tangled around one another, attached at the mouth, engaged in a heated, heavy, heavy kiss—a heated, heavy, heavy kiss that Sehun isn’t involved in. 

Sleepiness is still clouding his movements, slowing his thoughts, but jealousy laces with the sleepy, hazy desire already skittering through his veins. 

Me, too, he's too proud to say, but not too proud to want. I'm here, too, and you should kiss me, too. 

He groans in aroused indignation, nonetheless, gropes forward as Tao bites down on Joonmyun’s bottom lip, tugging on it with a rasped, pleading “hyung.” 

They take it in stride, and Sehun shivers at the jittery clumsy little start and stop of Joonmyun’s fingers at his throat, before Joonmyun gets a good enough grip to cup then tug, and Sehun lurches gracelessly forward, enveloped immediately in incredible, familiar warmth as he crashes against his chest, crashes against his mouth, too. 

“Hyung,” Sehun groans into the seam of his mouth, a question or a complaint or a still-dreamy interjection, and Joonmyun kisses him—heated, heavy, heavy, just as he’d been kissing Tao. He’s entwined, still, with Tao, but he gives Sehun his full attention then, turning bodily towards him and plumbing the depths of his mouth with a single-minded ferocity that has Sehun’s body fully awakening, quaking, has him releasing his own breathy moans. 

And it’s so painfully easy for Sehun to lose himself in Joonmyun’s every touch, too. 

But Tao's whimpers have Joonmyun pulling away to kiss him again, and twisting, Sehun reaches for them again, intent fingers skating over smooth, bare, sweaty skin. His nails scrape over the pucker of Tao's nipples, and Tao shivers into the kiss, scrambles to melt further into it, trapping Sehun's hand there as Joonmyun falls back onto the mattress, Tao on top of him—again. 

Me, too, he thinks again. Me, too, only mildly placated as Joonmyun twists to mouth at curve of Tao’s cheek, the cut of his jaw, the quiver of his throat before beckoning him forward again. 

And it’s Tao that kisses him now, deeper, hotter, messier than Joonmyun, demanding and hot like everything about him, all tongue and teeth and hitching moans. Tao’s hands are clumsy as they tangle in his hair, tugging hard enough for Sehun's cock to pulse, hard enough for Joonmyun—still beneath Tao—to murmur softly in approval.

“Want you,” he confesses into Sehun's throat, hot breath shuddery against his skin. “Want you, too. Let's—let's just—all right now—right now...” 

And Sehun wants him, too, wants more. Fuck, he wants so much more, shivering when Joonmyun's hand smooth absently down his side, curls more deliberately around his thigh as his thumb teases at the strain of his boxers. He rocks up into the touch, once, twice, before twisting away with a pathetic, aborted little hiss.

“Like this,” he decides, and he rolls onto his hands and knees. "Thighs. Mouth." And Tao stumbles to settle behind him, and Joonmyun slides in front.

It's Joonmyun that tosses the lube, Tao that uncaps it shakily to rub it between his thighs, Sehun that quivers in anticipation already. 

“Come on,” he whispers, goading, and Tao shifts to press between his trembling legs, his cock catching on the swell of Sehun’s ass with a loud smack that has them both moaning. “Be good,” he cajoles. And Sehun can feel how much Tao likes it, as his cock pulses against Sehun's thighs. He jerks when Sehun grinds back. "Take me like you want to," he adds just to hear him hiss, feel the shakily dragging way he fucks forward than retreats. Once, twice, thrice. 

The friction is excruciatingly perfect, and Sehun’s legs tremble so bad his shoulders drop. And he pants into the sheets as Tao drops sweet kisses to his spine, his restless fingers kneading into the skin of his ass, scraping over the tremble of his waist. 

And it's already more than enough to satisfy anyone else, he thinks, but still, Joonmyun. 

" _Hyung_."

Joonmyun’s fingers curl beneath his throat, coax him upward, and Sehun is parting his lips instinctively, his jaw slackening even as it trembles at the pressure. He’s readying himself himself for the heady musk of Joonmyun’s cock, for the punishingly perfect stretch of it, but it’s Joonmyun’s mouth instead, the kiss too soft and sweet for how naked and hard and strung out and ruined Sehun already feels.

“Baby,” he whispers into his mouth, making Sehun bite helplessly at his bottom lip, and Joonmyun’s fingers tighten briefly—enough for Sehun to gasp breathlessly at the pressure. 

He pulls away then, kneels on the bed, tilts his hips up enough for Sehun to suckle him into his mouth. Joonmyun moans, rich and dark and low, as he slides forward into Sehun’s mouth, achingly heavy, hot. And Sehun moans, too, muffled and needy around the hefty weight of it on his tongue. He loves the taste, the helpless throb of it around every slick, sloppy bob, and Sehun does it how they both like it best, messy with needy and drunk with want, chasing Joonmyun's cock on every retreat, swallowing around the spit and precome to take him deeper, take him in his entirety. 

Tao's pace has become rougher, deeper, faster, silently urging Sehun to take as much of him as he can, too, and Sehun can make out that sweet, sloppy sound of them kissing—again, above him now, but not without him, as Joonmyun tugs his hair to keep him upright. The sweet sting of it races through his veins, and he whimpers, so helplessly turned on. He squeezes tight on Joonmyun’s tense thighs as he writhes between them. Tao and Joonmyun disengage with the filthiest smack of lip on lip.

“Baby,” Joonmyun praises, and Sehun’s eyelashes flutter heavily in pleasure, in the choked need for more. Joonmyun’s fingers drift to his cheekbones, thumb dragging along the jut of his cock in Sehun’s cheek. 

More, more, more. 

Tao is rutting between his thighs still, cock dragging deliciously along his balls, his erection, a burning, fleeting pressure that has Sehun’s knees wobbling, his jaw slackening. 

“So good,” Joonmyun pants, cradling his face tenderly, but fucking his mouth so thoroughly that Sehun is drunk on the contrast. “So good,” he rasps. “You’re so good, aren’t you? So good for me, baby.” 

The praise sears through him, and he blinks past the hot tears stinging in the corner of his eyes as he takes it again and again and again. 

Tao falters in his pace at the words, too, watching them—Sehun knows—and Sehun arches his spine and wriggles his ass, hands fisting in the sheets at Tao's responding groan, Joonmyun's fierce thrust forward. 

Sehun's cock aches, begging for relief, and he attempts to brace himself with one arm, stroke himself with his other hand, but he volleys between their cocks, and he needs. 

Oh God, he needs. 

“Hyung,” he manages, a breathless plea for something—his hyung will understand, give him what he needs—and Joonmyun tangles his fingers in his hair to tug him up, the sting hot and perfect as his body bows towards the unforgiving pull. He chokes on the weight of Joonmyun’s cock in his throat, struggles past the fierce slam of Tao’s cock between his thighs, and he loves it. 

Pinned like this, Sehun's raw and broken and suspended on the painfully sweet cusp of total ruin. They’re dizzingly in sync, singular as they use him up at both ends, and Sehun struggles to match the pace, too, tugging restlessly at his cock as he moans and gags and shivers and writhes and breaks and breaks and breaks. 

Joonmyun's hands stutter over his chest, palm dragging over his nipples, flicking weakly as he loses himself in the pleasure of Sehun’s mouth, and Sehun chokes on a whimper as he chokes on Joonmyun’s cock, burns as Tao’s cock burns between his thighs. 

And it’s building to a fever pitch beneath his skin, so much, too much. 

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. 

More, more, _more_. 

Sehun crumbles when it finally crests, clumsy, gangly, desperate as he ruts violently into the sheets, coming with the most pathetically needy whine he can manage. 

And Joonmyun is hauling him forward before he has a chance to melt fully into the sheets, kissing him fond and hot and wet and breathlessly overwhelming. Quivering, Sehun clings to the warm solidity of his body, kissing back with all he has, pawing clumsily down Joonmyun’s front in gratitude. He loves his low, low groan, loves the way his body shudders in his arms at the touch, loves the way he streaks into his palm and moans his name. 

Sehun shudders into the kiss too, quivering when Tao kisses him, too, stuttering wet little smacks against his shoulder, his neck before Sehun turns to kiss him on the mouth, reaches for him, too. But Tao smiles into his mouth as he pushes his hand away, softening already, Sehun realizes, has come already.

And they collapse onto the mattress like that, a sweaty tangle of tingly limbs. 

It’s messy and sticky and too-warm still, Sehun messier, stickier, warmer yet, but contentment thrums through his body, saps all his energy, and he falls asleep like that between lazy, lingering kisses, too drowsy and weak and overcome to even note whose mouth is pressed to his.

**Author's Note:**

> for tia
> 
> rushed, but pls don't doubt how much i care ;;;


End file.
